


The mirror jury

by Prisca



Series: 100 Fandoms [6]
Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Marissa can't understand why her boss Dr. Bull wants to take over a case





	The mirror jury

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100 Fandoms (Dreamwidth)  
> a shortened version of the story can be found at 100 words (Dreamwidth)  
> prompt: mirror
> 
> :::
> 
> Author's note: this story takes place before the series starts, right after Marissa has started to work for TAC

Jason Bull put the papers down and looked up. „We should start to build the mirror-jury right away.“

Marissa looked surprised. „You think it is necessary in this case? It's obvious that she is guilty.“

„It is?“ Bull smiled slightly.“So you would send this young woman into prison for years without hesitating?“

„Well.“ Marissa was new in the team, but she knew her boss well enough to figure out where this would go to. But even if she quickly had learned to trust his instincts, this time she wasn't happy about his decision. The town would run mad when it became generally known that TAC would take over the advocacy in this case. Everyone seemed to hate Bibi Monroe, as much as they had loved Danny Winchester. „Several witnesses have seen her at the hotel during that night. And she is the only one with a motive to kill one of the most popular guys in town.“

„Not everything obvious is always right. And I guess Barbara Monroe can need every help to prove this. Let's get started. Mirror-jury; try to get them ready until tomorrow. Time is running.“

Finally Marissa shrugged. „You are the boss. I will do my best, as ever.“

„I know.“ Bull grabbed for his leather jacket. „Chunk, what do you think about a visit at the remand prison? The first we need to change is her look. The jury should see her true self, not the prostitute, coming from the slums.“


End file.
